Evanescent
by aitamicchi
Summary: "Jika ada orang yang kau sukai meminta pertolongan, meskipun kau tahu kau tidak akan banyak membantu sekalipun, bukankah kau akan menolongnya semampumu atas dasar suka?" / RiRen.


**Evanescent;**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
Rating; Teen  
Pairing; RiRen  
Main Characters; Eren Jaeger, Levi /Rivaille, Mikasa Ackerman  
Genre; Hurt /Comfort, Romance  
( I was debating whether to choose Romance, Friendship, or Angst as the second genre. But since it's more about Eren's feeling, I guess this fanfic belongs there. )

Disclaimer; ® ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
**aitamicchi;  
**The copyright holder, typically including the right to publish the work;  
Do not plagiarize, copy and distribute without my permission;  
This is just a work of fiction, I do not own the characters;  
Any resemblance of any work is purely coincidental;

Warnings; OOC, typo/s, mixed POV, VERY LONG one-shot  
**Selamat membaca!** c:  
.

* * *

**Eren's POV;**

'Mendongaklah ke langit. Meski tidak bisa melihat orang yang kau inginkan disana, tapi berbahagialah karena kalian masih berada di bawah langit yang sama'. Cuplikan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bukan? Tapi ada benarnya bahwa semua sandiwara beserta plot-plotnya –meskipun berantakan– memang terjadi di panggung yang sama.

Namun bukan berarti sepenuhnya benar, bahkan bagiku terasa salah. Dimana segala macam manusia diperbolehkan untuk bertaung di kolong langit yang sama, berpijak di tanah yang sama bahkan bernapas dengan udara yang sama.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang jelek dan tamak. Tidak usah berkelak, tidak perlu. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka berjuang untuk menutupi keburukannya itu, dan bagiku itu sangatlah hebat. Jika aku boleh berkata jujur, aku berharap dunia ini hanya dipenuhi oleh mereka-mereka yang memang 'layak' untuk tinggal. Dan orang-orang yang tanpa tujuan hidup –seperti aku– harusnya mati saja. Bukankah melelahkan, apa yang kulihat setiap hari hanyalah air mata, senyum palsu dan raungan kehilangan orang-orang yang rela tidak rela melihat anggota keluarganya _dikorbankan_ untuk berjuang menghadapi para raksasa-raksasa rakus di luar dinding sana. Meskipun, mereka tahu jauh di dalam hatinya, bahwa anggota keluarga yang sangat mereka sayangi itu khayal akan kembali.

"Kenapa dunia ini tidak meledak saja, _sih_" aku menghela napas panjang. Pahit mengakui bahwa mereka yang ditinggalkan adalah korban yang sebenarnya. Seperti orang didepanku yang menangis meronta-ronta dan dikerumuni banyak orang, memeluk potongan tubuh anggota keluarganya yang 'tertinggal'. Aku memandanginya– miris.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Aku akan terus mengenang semua tentang kita, semuanya! Aku menyayangimu–".

.

.

Yang benar saja.

Tidak lupa, katamu? Jangan bercanda.

Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau rubah setelah dia mati.

Kau terus hidup, sedangkan dia tidak.

Banyak orang yang akan berlalu lalang dalam kehidupanmu yang baru, tanpa dia yang tak bernyawa. Dan kau tetap yakin bisa mengingatnya– bahkan setiap waktu? Pun kalau kau ingat, perasaanmu padanya akan berubah, lepas dari panjang atau tidaknya waktu yang kau lampaui. Kau pasti 'tidak sengaja' lupa. Pasti. Tidaklah mungkin bagi orang yang masih dan terus bernapas untuk mengingat satu hal dari banyak hal setiap harinya. Itu namanya kau gila.

.

Dan terus mengenang, katamu? Jangan bodoh.

Tidak usah berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Entah kau mengenang _moment_ indah bersama ataupun sebaliknya, hasilnya tetap sama. Hatimu sakit. 'Mengenang' berarti mengingat sesuatu yang tidak dapat terulang kembali, tak ada lagi. Apakah kau puas hanya dengan memikirkannya dan meneteskan air mata setelahnya? Berhentilah mencekik lehermu dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin. Berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa wanita dihadapanku yang menangis sebenarnya masih jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Andai saja pikiran dan tubuhku bisa berkoordinasi dengan sempurna, pastilah aku tidak sedang duduk sendiri–

Tunggu.

Aku merasakan adanya sosok yang sedang memperhatikanku dari dekat. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri–

"Yo."

–dan terjungkal ke samping.

"S-Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?!" aku berteriak histeris sambil berdiri sempoyongan, menyodorkan satu telunjuk pada orang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya menopangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya dan merentangkan tangannya di senderan bangku. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum remeh.

"Apa tidak ada reaksi lain yang lebih berlebihan, bocah?" Ucapnya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku hanya berdiri dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang seakan mau keluar dari kantongnya.

"Coba kau lihat raut mukamu tadi–" dia kembali menatapku dan tawanya semakin mengeras. "D—Dan bahkan wajahmu yang sekarang saja masih terlihat bodoh."

.

Aku menampar mukaku– keras.

Dia yang melihatku terbujur vertikal dengan kaku kemudian berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan berkata "duduklah," sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong tempatku duduk sebelumnya. Aku pun menurut saja, mengistirahatkan bokongku di atas tempat duduk kayu itu sedangkan nyawaku kosong dan pikiranku melompong.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian.

"U—Untuk?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah secara otomatis.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas ini. Keidiotanmu sungguh di luar akal sehat, kau tahu? Bahkan hanya dengan berinteraksi beberapa detik saja aku sudah bisa merasakan auranya dengan sangat kuat," ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

Baru saja bertemu, dia sudah menghinaku seperti ini. Benar-benar cara memperkenalkan diri yang istimewa.

"Kau–"dan kemudian memandang ke bawah. _Well_, lihat saja betapa tajam tatapan matanya itu. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Uh, sama-sama" akhirnya aku hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahku setelah diolok-olok sedimikian rupa. Dasar bodoh.

"Kalau kau mau marah, marahlah saja." Aku menoleh kepadanya, dia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang serius. Aku mencengkeram lututku erat dan kembali memandang ke bawah.

"T-Tidak kok".

"Aku yakin ketika kau memandangi wanita yang menangis disana tadi tanpa berkedip, kau sedang mengumpat-umpatnya dalam hati, kan? Menganggap bahwa dia bodoh–" dia menghela napas berat, "–ketika sebenarnya dia mampu menghalangi kepergian orang yang disayanginya itu. Meskipun menentang hukum ataupun manusia di seluruh dunia pun, kasih sayang yang tulus tentunya akan diperjuangkan. Bukan begitu?" aku menoleh kesekian kali padanya yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan sorotan matanya padaku. Menatapnya dengan pandangan seribu tanya.

Jangan bilang dia mempunyai kelebihan membaca pikiran orang lain atau semacamnya.

.

_Ano_, kau bisa mendengarku?

. . .

"Atau jika pun perlu, lebih baik wanita itu ikut mati saja bersamanya. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda sayang." Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya kedepan setelah mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman kecut. Namun sekarang malah berbalik aku yang tak bisa melepas tatapan mataku dari wajahnya yang– tampan.

Tapi memang benar. Buktinya orang-orang di sekitar kami yang berjalan maupun duduk terus menatap kami sedari tadi, tanpa bosan.

Lihat saja, lelaki yang duduk disampingku ini mempunyai penampilan yang agak 'berbeda' dari manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya pun begitu– mematikan, tak jauh beda dengan tatapannya. Meskipun matanya seperti ikan busuk atau sejenisnya, tapi entahlah, aku melihatnya begitu, uhm— sexy? Rambutnya pun hitam dan rapi. _Nah_, belah tengah. Tapi hal itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, kukira? Dan lihatlah otot _triceps-_nya. Meski tertutup lengan panjang sekalipun aku masih bisa melihat betapa kencang dan kerasnya otot-otot yang pastilah terlatih itu. Selera kuno gaya _macho _barangkali cocok menggambarkan kesemuanya. Tidak heran banyak sekali pasang mata yang dengan sibuknya melirik pandang kesini. Memang, aku tidak ada masalah _sih_ dengan tubuh bagian atasnya. Tapi setelah kulirik bagian bawah –maksudku kakinya– begitu pendek. Tapi tak ada masalah, _toh_ aku juga tidak begitu tinggi—

"Hello, Eren Jaeger. Kau disana?"

–dan dengarkan saja suara _baritone-_nya yang juga sexy.

"H-Huh?" Kaget, aku membelalakkan mataku seketika dan dia ternyata –mungkin sedari tadi– melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut–

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki disampingku ini membuatku terheran-heran. Dan bukannya menjawab, dia malah—

–terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah bocah kecil yang populer atau bagaimana, tapi siapa yang tidak kenal kau Jaeger. Lelaki kesepian yang selalu menyendiri di ruang pengajaran, di lapangan, di kantin, dimanapun—" dia menepuk pundakku, "kau populer bocah, dan bahkan melebihiku?" dan mengangkat pundaknya remeh.

.

Aku akan belajar _voodoo_ sepulangnya nanti.

Tapi tunggu—

"Kau– Jangan bilang kau ikut pelatihan menjadi prajurit?" Sepertinya lelaki disampingku ini layak mendapatkan tropi pernghargaan membuat orang lain hampir mati jantungan.

"Dan kalau pun iya, kenapa?" dia balik bertanya. "Dan bahkan kau tidak mengenal teman seperguruanmu sendiri? Itu kejam, bocah."

"M-Maaf," dan kalaupun boleh jujur, aku memang tidak tahu dan bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya. Segala sesuatu yang ada padanya terlihat asing. Kecuali keberadaannya. Entahlah, aku merasa—

–nyaman? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu ada lelaki sesempurna dia disekitarku selama ini? Maksudku, harusnya biang-biang gosip membicarakan dan mengelu-elukannya. Atau karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan membuat orang lain merasa risih?

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya bercanda." Dia memutar bola matanya, kecewa. "Tapi Jaeger–" dia menatapku serius. Lebih serius dari tatapan-tatapan seriusnya yang sebelumnya.

"—tidakkah kau lelah dengan hidupmu yang sekarang ini?"

.

.

Tentu.

Tentu saja aku lelah.

Tidak mau merasa kesepian, tapi gelisah bila ada yang mendekati. Berpura-pura tuli, buta bahkan mati rasa. Mengetahui bahwa hati ini tersakiti, tapi berusaha dengan sangat keras menutupi. Canggung, gugup, khawatir, diacuhkan, mengacuhkan. Tawa dan tangis yang bahkan terdengar sama. Semua yang terjadi tidak pernah seperti yang aku harapkan. Bahkan keadaanlah yang sebenarnya selalu memaksaku untuk tidak peduli, berpura-pura tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Dan kau masih bertanya apakah aku lelah?

Aku menghela napas panjang, "itu bukan urusanmu," dan memilih acuh untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini lucu, asal kau tahu saja."

Aku cengo. Tanggapan yang benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

"Maaf?"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Kau ini lucu, bocah." Dia mencubit pipiku, tapi tatapannya tidak berubah– masih dingin dan menghujam.

Hebat.

"HA?" Aku melongo lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkan sepatuku dalam guamu itu atau bagaimana?" Dia terkekeh. Aku cepat-cepat mempertemukan kedua bibirku sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Siapa yang memutuskan bahwa kau tidak boleh bahagia sekarang dan selanjutnya, hm?" tatapan lelaki itu meredup.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat–"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa hal-hal menyedihkan yang telah terjadi padamu adalah dampak dari kebohonganmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya?" lanjutnya yang kemudian menatapku lagi. "Bangunlah, bocah. Sudah cukup kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kenapa tidak kau coba, sekali saja, mengutarakan segala hal yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Bukalah matamu, di luar sana pasti ada orang-orang yang bersedia untuk mengerti. Bukankah kau sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan dengan berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja seperti itu? Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mati tanpa penyesalan?" Mendengar nada bicaranya yang terus menaik, tanganku bergetar. Apalagi menyangkal, membuka mulutpun aku tak sanggup. Dan yang lebih membuatku tidak bisa mengelak adalah—

–jauh di dalam hatiku, aku memang tidak ingin menyangkalnya.

Dia benar, tentang semuanya. Tentang aku yang membohongi diriku sendiri. Tentang aku yang menutupi perasaanku sendiri. Tentang aku yang tidak mampu mengutarakan perasaanku sendiri. Tentang aku yang berhenti berjuang. Tentang aku dan senyuman palsuku. Tentang aku yang menyesali hidupku.

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan—

.

–tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, erat.

"Percayalah Jaeger, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, suatu hari rasa sakitmu itu akan membuatmu tahu bagaimana untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau kasihi. Dan bahkan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa sendiri lagi–" dia tersenyum hangat sembari mengaitkan jari-jarinya yang lembut dengan milikku.

"–kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa, terkadang, suatu hal yang terbaik berasal dari pilihan yang menyakitkan."

.

Hening.

Bahkan keheningan yang biasanya gaduh oleh pikiranku yang berseteru satu dengan yang lain pun tidak ada. Aku hanya—

–setuju, dengan semuanya. Termasuk tawarannya untuk membantuku secara tidak langsung.

Aku membatu. Tidak merasa nyaman, juga tidak merasa canggung. Aku hanya ingin kehangatan menyalur dari tubuhnya melalui kedua tangan yang bersatu ini. Hati ini hanya ingin memberi kesempatan untuk terbuka, lagi. Dan kesempatan itu jatuh kepada lelaki yang ada disampingku ini, setelah sekian lama.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Besok waktu istirahat makan siang, di kantin," perkataannya memecahkan keheningan.

"H–Hah, apa?" aku berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan berburu teman, Eren Jaeger," jawabnya santai, "dan aku yang dengan senang hati akan membantumu. Salahmu sendiri kau diam saja. Bersamamu membuatku banyak bicara, dan kau hanya mengatupkan bibirmu seperti itu? Jahat sekali," dia menghela napas berat. "Jadi aku memutuskan, diam artinya setuju."

"Jangan seenaknya. A—Aku tidak mau!" Aku memilih berpura-pura menyangkal, agar tidak terlihat begitu– murahan. Baiklah, aku benci mengakuinya.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah menawarkan bantuan, dan kau—" dia mendengus. "Yasudahlah," dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"M-Maksudku—" aku 'sedikit' tidak rela ketika telapak tangan ini tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. "A—Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa alasanmu untuk membantuku. Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menceramahiku semacam tadi. Bahkan siapapun akan berpikir bahwa ini an–"

.

Dia menciumku.

.

Sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi—

Memang bukan ciuman di bibir, tapi sebuah ciuman yang diberikannya di pipiku barusan saja sudah cukup membuat wajahku memanas.

–dia menciumku.

.

"Karena aku—" dia mengukur kepalanya yang aku tebak sama sekali tidak gatal. "Karena aku… mengagumimu, barangkali?" dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah, karena lagi-lagi kau tidak berkutik," dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jadi besok di kantin, saat makan siang," menunjukku dengan satu jarinya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhiku yang masih tidak bisa bergeming. Namun belum jauh lelaki itu berjalan, dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Namaku Levi, ngomong-ngomong," melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan menapak lagi sampai punggungnya terhapus dari pandanganku.

.

.

Entah gerangan apa, aku hanya merasa—

–sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

.

– u –

.

**Author's POV.**

Eren menghardik dan menyumpah-nyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang kini berdiri di balik sebuah dinding, melongok sesekali ke arah kantin— terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Dari waktu ke waktu dia hanya mondar-mandir kesana kemari dan melenguh, menghentikan langkahnya yang mencoba pergi dari tempat itu dan menapak kembali ke posisi semula. Bibirnya komat-kamit, tidak mengira tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi menuruti akal sehatnya yang sangat jelas menentang kehadirannya di tempat itu.

Berburu teman? Dia tidak sebegitu kesepiannya, pikirnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata ketika hatinya berkata lain. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mempertemukan _orbs_-nya dengan manik milik lelaki yang mengaku bernama Levi kemarin sore. Eren mengaku bahwa dirinya 'penasaran' untuk tahu lebih dan lebih lagi tentang lelaki yang menarik hatinya dalam satu kali pertemuan itu. Tapi setelah diperlakukan tidak senonoh seperti kemarin, tentu saja bocah yang sehat akalnya akan menolak secara mentah-mentah tawaran semacam itu dan bahkan seharusnya– tidak tersirat sedikitpun pikiran untuk datang ke tempat terlarang dimana kedua kaki Eren berpijak sekarang.

'Aku harus pergi—' menganggukan kepalanya mantap, '–sekarang.'

.

"Oh, kau datang."

.

Suara yang familiar hinggap di telinganya persis ketika dia membalikkan badannya berencana untuk benar-benar melarikan diri, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata kau punya nyali yang cukup berani," lanjut Levi yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Eren dan menyodorkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga kiri Eren lantas berbisik, "kau tertangkap, bocah."

Levi terkekeh tanpa mempedulikan muka Eren yang sudah cukup pantas untuk di-_blur_ kala itu juga.

"Kesini," Levi yang melongok dari dinding melambaikan tangannya asal meminta Eren untuk mendekat. Dan Eren, tentu saja, menurut dan berdiri persis di samping Levi. Levi kemudian dengan telunjuknya menitik meja dimana terdapat seorang wanita yang duduk sendiri sembari melahap makanannya acuh.

"Kau lihat wanita itu, bocah? Aku pikir-pikir dia lah yang cocok untuk menjadi temanmu—" melirik wajah Eren, "–yang pertama." Levi menyeringai puas, sedang teman bicaranya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"J—Jangan bercanda!" reflek Eren meninju lengan Levi pelan dengan mata yang membulat maksimal.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Dengan setengah berbisik Levi menaikkan satu alisnya, bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Eren menegangkan tangannya lurus ke bawah dan meremasnya kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. "Mikasa Ackerman, siswi yang dipandang sempurna dalam berbagai hal. 'Jenius yang belum pernah terlahirkan sebelumnya' atau apalah itu. Juga, dia terkenal dengan wataknya yang sangat dingin, tidak bersahabat. Dan kau memintaku untuk mendekatinya sebagai teman pertamaku? Tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang sangat sulit didekati dan suka menyendiri dari peradab–"

"Lalu apa bedanya dia denganmu? Bukankah itu berarti hanya sedikit dari dirinya yang bertolak belakang dengan sifatmu, bocah?" Levi mendorong dahi Eren dengan telunjuk tangannya. "Terlebih lagi, bukankah mempunyai teman sepertinya akan sangat membantumu? Kau bilang dia populer, dia jenius, dia benci keriuhan dan dia juga tidak mempunyai teman."

"Ya. Tapi masalahnya sif—"

Belum selesai Eren beralasan, Levi sudah mendorong punggungnya mendekati meja Mikasa. Terdengar bisik-bisik juga terasa beberapa pasang mata memandangi, sedangkan Mikasa masih dengan santainya melahap roti yang dipegangnya– acuh. Karena dorongan Levi, tubuh Eren membentur siku meja yang tentu saja membuat Mikasa menatap –lebih tepatnya melototkan matanya– Eren dengan tidak senang karena makan siangnya terganggu. Sedangkan Levi dengan santainya kemudian duduk di tepi meja sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya– menunggu.

"B—Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Mikasa tidak bereaksi. Dia hanya melihat Eren yang tergugup sekilas kemudian kembali memakan rotinya. Meski aura diantara mereka tidak mengenakkan, Eren dengan mental kancut mendaratkan pantat bergetarnya pada kursi yang berada di depan Mikasa sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian, Eren melirik Levi dan bibirnya bergerak naik turun meminta bantuan. Dan seperti yang diduga, Levi hanya membentuk tangannya seperti mulut kemudian digerakannya, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk berbicara. Eren mencebikkan mulutnya– sebal.

"_Etto_…" Eren memulai percakapan sangsi, kemudian menelan ludah dengan sulitnya mengakui kenyataan pahit bahwa Mikasa mengacuhkannya selayaknya dia tidak ada.

"Kau Mikasa, kan? Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal."

Hening.

"_Ano_… Aku juga ikut pelatihan menjadi prajurit disini _loh_," mengukur bagian belakang kepalanya. "Alasanku berada disini karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, sungguh!"

Mulut Levi menimbulkan suara-suara aneh dampak dari dirinya yang dengan sangat kesusahan mencoba menahan tawanya yang siap kapanpun juga meledak. Eren yang mendengarnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya jengkel.

"Orang menyebalkan itu—" menunjuk Levi, "–namanya Levi. Bukan, dia bukan temanku."

Mikasa menatapnya kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yang kau makan itu— roti, ya?"

.

Mikasa memberikan _death glare_ pada Eren lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Eren pergi. Sedangkan Levi yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, memegangi perutnya sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul-mukul meja, kehilangan kontrol.

"Kau— Apanya yang membantu?!" Eren berkacak pinggang, kesal bercampur malu.

"Yang kau makan itu roti ya?" Menirukan mimik Eren. "Yang benar saja? Balita _osteoporosis_ juga tahu kalau itu roti, bocah!" Tegas Levi memperkeruh suasana.

"Ya habisnya! Dia itu patung atau apa, membuatku kehabisan kata-kata saja." Eren mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Mikasa pergi. "Dan apanya yang membantu, kau malah mempermalukanku!" Eren marah, dan itu tentu saja membuat Levi menghentikan tawa konyolnya dan menghampiri Eren.

"Hei hei, aku cuma bercanda. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi menurutku sudah—" memiringkan kepalanya, "–baik".

"Itu juga sama sekali tidak membantu."

Levi hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar reaksi Eren.

"Kita lihat saja."

.

–u–

.

Eren keluar dari kelas pembahasan, sendirian tentunya. Seperti hari-hari biasa, keadaan disekitarnya sangat ramai. Murid-murid berdesakan layaknya memperebutkan oksigen. Seorang _introvert_ seperti Eren tentu saja ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dan mengasingkan diri jauh dari keramaian. Eren lantas berjalan cepat-cepat, hampir seperti berlari. Namun keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya ketika lengannya yang kecil menubruk lengan seseorang.

"M-Maafkan. Aku tidak senga—"

Tubuh Eren didorong kuat sampai dia terpental agak jauh ke belakang. Dengan kesakitan Eren kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan kuat sedang menatapnya dengan marah. Tidak cukup itu saja, teman-temannya yang seperawakan berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka di dada, seakan siap untuk membantu temannya membantai Eren kapan saja.

Eren lalu bangkit dengan susah payah, berusaha tidak peduli bahwa dia sekarang telah menjadi bahan tontonan banyak orang. Dengan ketakutan dia membungkuk berulang kali, meminta maaf.

"Kalau matamu sudah tidak terpakai, aku bersedia kapan saja membantumu menghancurkannya bodoh!"

Lelaki itu memukul dada Eren dengan lututnya lalu menghantam tengkuk Eren dengan keras. Eren yang lemah langsung terkapar tidak berdaya. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, lelaki itu kemudian menendang-nendang dan menginjaki Eren berulang kali. Baru setelah dirasanya Eren tidak bisa lagi berkutik, dia memegang erat kerah Eren dan mengangkatnya _enteng_. Eren dengan tubuh memar dan wajah babak belur melenguh pasrah.

"Jadi? Bagian mana dulu yang harus aku hancurkan, hm?" Lelaki itu mengayunkan sebuah pensil di depan muka Eren lalu melanjutkan, "Banyak orang bilang bahwa mata kanan it—"

"Jika kau tidak mau tulang betismu pindah ke kepala, lepaskan dia." Entah muncul darimana, Mikasa berdiri di depan lelaki itu dengan aura yang mengerikan, "–sekarang juga."

**Glek.**

Lelaki itu beserta teman-temannya terhenyak kaget, bahkan Eren yang dibantu pun ikut ketakutan.

"Ma—Maafkan kami!" Dengan tangan bergetar lelaki itu menurunkan Eren lalu pergi melarikan diri. Mikasa dengan sigap menopang tubuh Eren yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu kemudian membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Ia membaringkan Eren di atas kasur lalu meminta petugas disana untuk merawatnya.

"Saya pikir lukanya cukup parah, tolong rawatlah dia, Miss Hanji. Saya akan datang lagi esok hari." Perawat dengan nama Hanji itu pun kemudian tersenyum.

"Serahkan saja padaku Mikasa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Hanji kemudian.

Mikasa memicingkan alisnya.

'_Nama?_'

"_Etto…"_

"_B—Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

"_Yang kau makan itu— roti, ya?"_

"_Ano… Aku juga ikut pelatihan menjadi prajurit disini loh,"_

"_Alasanku berada disini karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, sungguh!"_

"_Kau Mikasa, kan? Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal."_

"_Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal."_

"_Namaku Eren Jaeger,"_

"_Eren Jaeger,"_

"Jaeger," jawab Mikasa dengan senyuman langka tersungging di wajahnya. "Eren Jaeger."

.

–u–

.

Eren silau ketika sengatan sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela di samping pembaringannya mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Dia berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat sedang seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika digerakkan. Kemudian _orbs_-nya menangkap bayangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, bocah."

Ada secercah bagian dalam hatinya yang berubah senang ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ tersebut. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain tersenyum, melihat Levi menungguinya meski dengan wajah malas sekalipun.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Oh, selamat pagi." Eren berusaha untuk duduk, Levi yang sadar kemudian beranjak untuk membantunya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Levi yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Eren. "—dan ini sudah siang, bocah."

Eren meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus dahinya. Kemudian dilihatnya Levi yang menjauh pergi.

"K—Kau mau kemana?!"

Levi menoleh kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Pergi tentu saja. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Eren mengerutkan dahi kecewa.

"Temani aku ngobrol, sebentar saja." Eren memohon.

Levi kemudian berjalan kembali dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"_Etto_… Bolehkah aku bertanya alasanmu membantuku dua tiga hari ini?"

Levi tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku mengagumimu?"

"B—Bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya—" menatap ke bawah dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku hanya ingin alasan yang lebih spesifik."

Levi menghela napas.

"Jika ada satu anggota keluargamu yang meminta tolong padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Levi.

"Membantunya sebisaku, tentu saja." Jawab Eren otomatis.

"Jika yang meminta tolong adalah orang lain yang bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Levi lagi.

"Itu tidak masalah untukku, asalkan aku sanggup maka—"

"Jika ada orang yang kau kagumi, yang sangat kau sukai dan kau sayangi membutuhkan pertolongan–" Levi menatap Eren dalam, "–meskipun kau tahu kau tidak akan banyak membantu sekalipun… Bukankah kau akan menolongnya semampumu atas dasar suka?"

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya, juga matanya tidak bisa lepas dari manik Levi yang mempesona. Tapi alasan Levi memang dirasa benar, masuk akal.

'_Jadi, bukankah dengan kata lain Levi menyukaiku?'_

Eren menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tersenyum-senyum seperti seorang idiot.

"Hei hei, kau tidak apa bocah?" Levi yang khawatir langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tak disangka Eren langsung memeluk leher Levi dan berkata,

"Aku juga! Aku juga mengagumimu kalau begitu," tegas Eren. Levi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Eren langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, Mikasa datang." Jawab Levi.

"Mi—Mikasa?! Darimana kau tahu?" Eren memegangi dadanya, kaget. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau memang itu benar Mikasa.

"_Well_, karena tugasku juga sudah selesai maka akan kubiarkan kalian disini berdua." Levi mengacak rambut Eren. "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, ingat? Dia menolongmu."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah melihat Mikasa…" aku Eren.

Levi tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa.

"Tapi kau bisa saja mati kalau dia tidak datang. Jadi berterimakasihlah padanya, mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk tegas dan dibarengi dengan senyuman senang. Levi pun begitu, membalas senyuman Eren dan mencubit pipinya gemas. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Levi!" Panggil Eren. Levi kemudian menoleh dengan muka bertanya.

"Terima kasih," lanjut Eren.

Levi mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Selamat juga, atas teman barumu" ucap Levi melirik Mikasa yang sedang membuka pintu. Eren menggembungkan pipinya, khawatir Mikasa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Levi.

Levi kemudian keluar berbarengan dengan Mikasa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mikasa langsung duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Levi tadi.

"Jadi Eren, bagaimana kondisimu?" Mikasa bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

'_Kenapa aku dikerumuni oleh orang-orang sadis seperti mereka_,' batin Eren nelangsa.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Eren dengan senyuman. Mikasa mengangguk.

"_Ano…_ Terima kasih sekali Mikasa-san, aku sangat terbantu atas pertolonganmu kemarin." Eren berkata malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kebiasaannya.

"Panggil saja aku Mikasa, itu akan lebih mengenakkan untuk didengar karena aku juga memanggilmu dengan Eren," pinta Mikasa. "–dan sama-sama, meskipun aku sedikit terlambat."

.

Levi tersenyum.

Ya, ternyata Levi menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik dinding ruangan.

.

'_**Eren Jaeger.'  
**_

.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa mengingat namaku, Mi—kasa." Eren menanggapi.

"Maaf? Ingatanku sangat tajam, asal kau tahu saja. Lagipula kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dengan kelakuan anehmu kemarin lusa," ujar Mikasa santai.

"A—Ah, benar." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya mengumpat-umpat dirinya sendiri menyesali kelakuannya kemarin.

.

'_**Siapa yang memutuskan bahwa kau tidak boleh bahagia sekarang dan selanjutnya.'**_

.

"Tapi kalau boleh aku bertanya…" Mikasa menatap Eren lekat. "Kenapa kau begitu nekat untuk berteman denganku?"

"Ah, itu karena ada orang bodoh yang memintaku."

.

'_**Berhentilah berbohong pada dirimu sendiri.'**_

.

"Jadi, kau terpaksa?" Tatapan Mikasa menghujam Eren tajam.

"Bu—Bukan begitu," jawab Eren gugup.

.

'_**Utarakanlah segala hal yang ada di pikiranmu.'**_

.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kau memilihku? Dari semua murid yang ada disini, kau bisa bilang bahwa aku menempati deretan terbawah untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang teman," tegas Mikasa.

Mukanya memang tetap terlihat kuat, tapi Eren tahu bahwa tatapannya sedikit meredup.

Menyadari hal itu kemudian Eren tersenyum.

"Apakah kau mau mendengar alasanku?"

.

'_**Bangunlah, di luar sana pasti ada orang-orang yang bersedia untuk mengerti.'**_

.

Mikasa mengangguk, senyum terulas di bibirnya. Senyum pertama yang Eren lihat dari seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

"Ada orang asing yang sangat menyebalkan berkata padaku, _'terkadang suatu hal yang terbaik berasal dari pilihan yang menyakitkan.'_ Dia memintaku untuk berhenti berbohong pada diriku sendiri, untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku katakan, untuk membuka mata dan percaya bahwa di luar sana pasti ada orang-orang yang bersedia untuk mengerti aku yang seperti ini. Aku yang sama sekali tidak bagus dengan ini dan itu. Aku yang selalu berpura-pura tuli dan mati rasa. Aku yang selalu berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli pada kenyataan." Eren tersenyum kecut.

.

'_**Berhentilah membunuh dirimu perlahan dengan berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja—**_

–_**ketika kau sama sekali tidak'**_

.

"Dia menyadarkanku bahwa untuk mendapatkan seorang teman, yang harus aku lakukan adalah jujur. Dia menyadarkanku bahwa kita tidak akan pernah kehilangan teman, kita hanya mengungkap siapa teman kita yang sebenarnya. Untuk itu mulai sekarang aku mencoba berhenti membohongi diriku sendiri, aku akan berhenti menutupi perasaanku sendiri, aku akan berusaha mengutarakan pikiranku sendiri. Aku akan kembali berjuang, dan membuang senyum palsuku. Aku akan membuat hidupku indah, agar aku tak akan menyesal nantinya."

.

'_**Dan matilah tanpa penyesalan, kelak.'**_

.

Eren tersenyum, Mikasa pun begitu.

"Wah, kau benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang hebat." Mikasa mengatupkan kedua tangannya, masih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. "_Nah_, apa dia juga yang memilihku untuk menjadi teman pertamamu?"

Eren mengangguk bangga.

"Dia bilang kau dan aku memiliki suatu persamaan, dan setelah aku pikir-pikir… sepertinya memang ada benarnya. Bukan karena kau dan aku sama-sama suka menyendiri. Bukan juga karena kita sama-sama dijauhi", Eren tertawa memberi jeda. "Tapi aku pikir, karena kita berdua sama-sama takut untuk mencoba dan mengambil pilihan yang menyakitkan. Membuka diri untuk orang lain dan menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan sepertinya tidak buruk, bukan begitu?"

Mikasa mengangguk setuju.

.

'_**Percayalah bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'**_

.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang begitu kau kagumi itu Eren? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya."

"Ah, kau pasti tidak menyangka. Levi, Levi lah orang yang membantuku selama ini." Pipi Eren merona setiap kali dia menyebutkan nama orang yang dikagumi dan— disukainya itu.

"Oh, orang yang kau sebut kemarin. Pasti senang sekali, jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

.

_**'Percayalah, rasa sakitmu akan membantumu melindungi orang-orang yang kau kasihi.'**_

.

Eren mengernyitkan dahinya.

"H—Hei, jangan bercanda. Dia adalah orang yang bersamaku ketika aku menghampirimu di meja makan." Eren mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Ah, benarkah? Mungkin… aku tidak melihatnya." Mikasa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana— Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melihatnya?! Dia duduk di pojok meja makan dan terbahak-bahak menertawakanku," jelas Eren.

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi— di meja itu hanya ada kita berdua, Eren. Oleh karenanya aku sempat bingung dan melihatmu aneh ketika kau memperkenalkan seseorang bernama Levi yang aku sendiri tidak melihatnya. Y—Ya, jadi aku anggap saja aku salah dengar."

.

'_**Dan bahkan aku berjanji—'**_

.

Eren menatap Mikasa kosong– tidak percaya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Mikasa."

"Aku tidak sedang melucu atau apa, Eren. Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mengenalkan orang yang bernama Levi itu padaku."

"KAU SUDAH PASTI BERTEMU DENGANNYA! KETIKA KAU MASUK RUANGAN INI KAU BERPAPASAN DENGAN SEORANG LELAKI, BUKAN? ITU LEVI, MIKASA. ORANG YANG AKU MAKSUD DAN KAU TANYAKAN BARU SAJA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI! BERJALAN MELEWATIMU!"

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Mikasa adalah—

"Maaf?" dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Eren frustasi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal mengetahui Mikasa yang menurutnya berpura-pura tidak mengakui keberadaan Levi, orang yang sangat disukainya.

"Ada apa ini?" Miss Hanji masuk ke ruangan setelah mendengar teriakan Eren. Mikasa hanya menggelengkan kepala karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Eren katakan.

"Levi! Kau bertemu Levi kan, Miss Hanji?" Tanya Eren. Matanya memerah karena air matanya ingin sekali menyeruak keluar.

"Levi? Siapa itu?" Miss Hanji memandang Eren kemudian Mikasa, namun Mikasa hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Seorang lelaki, berpostur pendek dengan muka yang dingin dan tatapan yang menghujam tajam. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Miss Hanji kemudian duduk di dekat Eren dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Eren, dan dengarkan. Aku sedari tadi berjaga di dekat pintu masuk seperti biasa, dan Mikasa lah orang pertama yang datang menjengukmu," jelas Miss Hanji.

.

"Lelucon macam apa ini."

Eren dengan susah payah menurunkan kakinya dari kasur, meringis kesakitan mencoba membawa tubuhnya keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu, Eren. Kau belum—" Mikasa yang mencoba mengejar Eren dihentikan oleh Miss Hanji yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Miss Hanji hanya menggelengkan kepala, meminta Mikasa untuk tetap berada di ruangan itu.

Dengan menyeret kakinya, Eren berhasil meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

.

'_**Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa sendiri lagi.'**_

.

Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Levi berada di dekat pintu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

.

'_**Ada Mikasa bersamamu sekarang, kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi.**_

_**Ya, ada Mikasa.'**_

.

Tapi dengan kondisinya yang lemah, kemudian Eren terjatuh.

"LEVI, KELUARLAH!" Air mata akhirnya mengalir deras seiring hati Eren yang terpecah belah. Ya, dia tidak bisa melihat Levi yang sekarang ada di dekatnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Levi sekarang melipat lututnya dan berjongkok di dekatnya, mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Levi yang mengaguminya juga menitikkan air mata bersamanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sangat dikasihinya berada sangat dekat dengannya sekarang.

Levi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren dan berbisik,

.

_'**Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa, terkadang, suatu hal yang terbaik berasal dari pilihan yang menyakitkan.'**_

.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku—Aku menolak, aku tidak mau jika pilihan yang menyakitkan itu adalah kau, Levi. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankanmu untuk hal terbaik semacam apapun juga. Aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, tapi bukan hal semacam ini! Betapa bodohnya aku yang baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku hanya—" Eren menghela napas berat dan terisak, "–hanya ingin bersamamu, cukup itu saja."

Levi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eren.

.

'_**Tapi dari awal aku memang tidak pernah ada, bocah. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, tugasku disini telah usai. Terima kasih sudah berharap aku ada, terima kasih sudah menciptakanku. Terima kasih sudah berubah seperti apa yang aku harapkan, terima kasih sudah menjadi Jaeger yang aku sayangi. Aku masih dan akan terus mengagumi, menyukaimu. Teruslah menjadi Eren yang seperti ini, Eren yang aku sukai.'**_

.

Levi kemudian tersenyum manis, meskipun Eren tidak bisa melihatnya.

Apapun yang Levi katakan, Eren sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Levi memberikan kecupan di bibir Eren, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya.

.

'_**Namaku Levi, jangan pernah melupakan teman pertamamu yang sebenarnya, mengerti?'**_

.

Dan kemudian—

.

–menghilang untuk selamanya.

.

_'Baru setelah aku menemukan tujuanku untuk hidup, aku mengetahui dia tidak berada di langit yang sama denganku.'_

.

* * *

**A/N;**

_yo. aitami's speaking.  
_ini _fanfic_ kedua saya, _btw_. fanfic pertama saya 'The Hateful Shadow' masih belum kelar dan bakal ditamatin _kok_. _kindly check it if you haven't_. c :

sebenarnya nggak mau PHP-in siapapun. tapi yah… _hectic life, life is being hectic. BANISHMENT THIS WORLD_. orz.

ada yang tau arti '_evanescent_' nggak nih? artinya itu '_vanishing quickly /lasting a very short time_'. benar sekali, di_ending_nya bakalan ada yang menghilang—  
–dan itu Rivaille. HA HA HA. sifatnya OOC banget ya, _toh_ cuma halusinasi Eren. yup, jadi Levi itu halusinasinya Eren yang ada karena Eren begitu kesepian dan mengharapkan seorang teman dalam hidupnya. tapi karena Eren sudah punya Mikasa, jadi tugas Levi selesai dan menghilang untuk selamanya. hehe.

kalau kalian coba baca lagi di _spot_ tertentu, kalian bakal lihat kalau Mikasa mengacuhkan Levi atau sama sekali tidak bicara sama dia. juga di awal pas Eren pertama kali ketemu Levi, orang-orang ngeliatin mereka bukan karena Levi atau Eren yang ganteng, tapi karena di mata mereka Eren itu bicara sendiri kayak orang gila, sedangkan Levi tidak kasatmata.

paling enak emang nyeritain seorang _introvert_ (baca; Eren), berasa nulis cerita buat diri sendiri. /jleb.

_thanks for reading! and sorry if it's not good enough, i'm a newbie in this fandom. Hope you like it though. _hahihuheho. 8D

_bye au revoir ciao adios !  
__aitamicchi._

p/s; terima kasih buat Nathacchi atas inspirasinya. ;A;


End file.
